


Doot

by Zhanzhengxi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: What kind of ship name is sailey wtf, shit writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhanzhengxi/pseuds/Zhanzhengxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTE:this is for for my friends and isn't meant to be serious so D: ( I remember we called the cafe sunset something shit but yeah (X) ok ok ok so I'm sHIT at English and,I do nOt know how to write English or whatsoever I just thought this ehouldv been done long ago and even tho I don't know how to write I did it anyway,I don't know how to put things into places but there's this ,, this is dedicated to my dear Valentina :DDD u r welcome to point out mistakes or whatsoever,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentina :DD](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Valentina+%3ADD).



There once was a coffee shop — What's it called again? —sunset cafe something?Anyways,people managed it. It's kinda weird when you think bout it but,then again i don't think less than eight people would've been able to manage that big ass Cafe anyway. It's a nice one. Really neat. Now let me introduce you to those kiddos,there's Val. She's really cute,but also really lazy(wtf Val move ur ass this is a goddamn cafe ppl r visiting us)and as said,she is lazy but also tries to motivate everyone into work at the same time,no one can motivate her into doing anything other than Riley though(????)speaking of Riley,he's also one of the people who run the cafe and probably the most hardworking and you know what,it's Riley who really motivates all into work,at least Val tried,let's move on from those two now,

Here we have Matt,thinks he's the best(u could say he and Val fight a lot abt who's best) Matt is kinda grumpy tho ,,there hasn't been a day that's gone in this goddamn cafe where he isn't complaining about how tired he is(although they're all always tired all the time,Matt tends to complain the most)mattsun is great!! He's always trying his best :-)

And there's also Marsha,the prettiest of all,we can't tell if anyone even comes to the cafe to buy shit anymore or just stare at Marsha's beauty(I don't blame them though)Marsha is hardworking but sleeps on the counter whenever because why not,Luke has to wake her up every five minutes,enough about Marsha,there's also Luke kun,Luke is p cool,a great friend,not the best at working but he truly does try,he finds it ridiculous how his friends convinced(dragged) him into working in a cafe they started,but he'd do anything,that's why Luke is cool,  
And there's three left,iz,Hailey and Sam 

Sam clings to iz and Hailey quite a lot,Sam Likes annoying iz So,very much knowing she gon get smeked but does it anyway,Sam loves iz a lot and always giving her back hugs even though iz hates it but Sam is very affectionate nd cannot be stopped,Sam barely even works,she just sits there,watching everyone,iz is kinda strict about the whole working thing but seems to not care at the same time,sometimes she forgets the goddamn orders so she switches into bringing orders instead of taking them,Hailey's kinda the same,once spilled coffee on one of their customers and kept apologizing for god knows how long(that person never came back)Hailey is wonderful and Sam loves her a lot (:3) aNd always letting her kno how cute she is,and that's it,really,I might have not mentioned all the great things about the employees but they're all amazing and despite all the shit they do,they feel happy they had opened this cafe and that they're working together as one,they always support each other and that is also one of the best thing abt them,though it's hard working at a cafe part time and the other is being a goddamned band,they manage both though,sometimes after work,they go over to sam's apartment to watch movies together or play video games whatsoever,Usually Val would be beating Luke's ass in video games(rip Luke kun)Marsha would be napping,as always,Riley would just sit there and cheer for Luke while Val $m@shes him,Matt,the usual,just complaining abt getting one miss in anemone heart,(Matt please rest) Sam and hailey r being gay — I mean no homo,the usual as well,,just cuddling while watching the movie,iz regrets her entire life when she decides to even sit with Sam and Hailey, iz was basically ,, (insert the ' I am,disgusted' audio)yeah okay that,Sam offers she cuddles along with them but iz,of course(of cOUrse) declines and leaves,I don't know where I'm getting with this but this is basically it,sometimes Matt,Marsha && Hailey stay up too late regretting it later knowing they'll be woken up early for work w barely any sleep,and Riley kun scolding them, There's not much to say,they just wish things will stay the same forever.(X)


End file.
